30 Days of Character Development Ichimaru Gin
by SilverPersimmons
Summary: 30 Days of Character Development for Ichimaru Gin.
1. Chapter 1

This is my 30 day challenge for Gin. It wont be updated everyday but I will do it as much as I can._  
_

_**30 Days of Character Development!** _

_HEY RPERS, what if I started a meme. It's a simple meme. You answer one question every day for thirty days, and by the end of it, you hopefully learn even more about your character and become a better roleplayer because of it! 8Dc Y'all should totes spread this around._

_Here's the list._

1.) Describe your character's relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no?

2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features?

3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don't have any, is there a reason?

4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive?

5.) What's your character's ranking on the Kinsey Scale?

6.) Describe your character's happiest memory.

7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why?

8.) Day of Favorites! What's your character's favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower?

9.) Who does your character trust?

10.) Can you define a turning point in your character's life? Multiples are acceptable.

11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character?

12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email?

13.) What does your character's bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep?

14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold?

15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl?

16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically _considers _a blood relative?

17.) What's your character's desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy?

18.) Is your character a good cook? What's their favorite recipe, whether they're good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.)

19.) What's your character's preferred means of travel?

20.) Does your character have any irrational fears?

21.) What would your character's cutie mark be?

22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go?

23.) Is your character superstitious?

24.) What might your character's ideal romantic partner be?

25.) Describe your character's hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby?

26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite vice, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite time of year, and favorite holiday.

27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them.

28.) If your character's life was a genre, what would it be?

29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne?

30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself.


	2. Day 1

_1.) Describe your character's relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no?_

The closest parental figures Gin had were Sosuke Aizen and Shinji Hirako.

Shinji was only in his life for a short time. As a child Gin only had his eyes on revenge on Aizen. He never took full advantage of having someone like Shinji in his life. In turn, Shinji never looked out for Gin having also been distracted by watching Aizen. He may have also distrusted Gin the same way for following Aizen as he did.  
It's a relationship that dew to revenge, distrust and hunger for power was cut short and never had a chance to be anything else. Since the betrayal of the Vizard and Soul Society Shinji's view on Aizen and in turn Gin was spoiled. After Gin's death it's unsure if anyone knew what he tried to do and if Shinji's view on Gin changed at all.  
If Gin wasn't so blind as a child he could have had a bond with Shinji not too unlike Hiyori. And he could have had a great mother figure in his life for himself and possibly Rangiku.

The moment Aizen met Gin he took the role of a father figure. On the outside their relationship was innocent. A child looking up to one of the kindest figures in Soul Society and a beloved calligraphy teacher. People saw them as a family in some ways and there was high hope for Aizen to raise Gin well.  
But in reality it was much darker and twisted. Gin only saw revenge. A bright young child thinking he could change the world for a young girl. Fighting against the man he knew was more then what he seamed. Aizen was an evil man that had killed many, toyed with lives, tried to create hollows out of shinigami and had stolen something from his best friend. And no one else noticed. Both of them held tight masks to fool the world but mostly each other. Aizen taught Gin harsh lessons. The boy learned quickly to hold his own against such a powerful man.  
Growing up the two had a rocky, twisted relationship. A power struggle between two strong men. There was never a slightly bit of trust between them. They both held their secrets from each other thinking they knew every aspect. Aizen always held a dominance and authority over Gin. Gin always challenged what he could do and pushed his boundaries. Being so bright he thought he was immuned to Aizen's influences. That he was in control. But without realizing it he became just what Aizen wanted him to be. Deceitful, able to break what little bonds he had and not able to form new ones. Gin became the scapegoat that allowed Aizen to gain the power and control he needed to do what he did.  
But there was a bond between Gin and Aizen. There are no words to say what they became but there was a level of respect. And Gin took too long to destroy Aizen. For some reason he didn't use the information he had to stop Aizen when he could. He picked the moment he was forced to choose between the man he followed and swore to kill and the woman he love and swore to protect.  
Once Gin realized the damage he had caused and couldn't choose he tried to cut down Aizen. But he knew he couldn't win. Gin took a cowerdly way out unable to face the man that raised him. He betrayed everyone and died blaming Aizen for everything. Wanting someone to kill him knowing he couldn't do it.


	3. Day 2

30 Days Of Charater Develpoment: Day 2

2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features?

Since Gin was a child he held a mask on his face resembling fox-like features. He keeps his eyes closed to slits and very rarely opens them. A perpetual grin on his face. He rarely lets his grin drop but it happens more often then his eyes opening.  
On the rare moments his eyes open they are a a bright, light blue.

Gin is a tall, lithe man. He doesn't hold the same physical power as other captains but his speed greatly makes up for it. His true speed is rarely shown but he has been shown to easily out maneuver other captains.


	4. Day 3

30 Days Of Charater Develpoment: Day 3

3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don't have any, is there a reason?

Gin has no physical scars. He has gotten many wounds over the years from harsh training but they were always healed. There were many reasons. To keep supposition off what Gin was doing and just how strong he was getting.  
Gin does have many emotional scars. He spent his life since he was young following a murder. He followed and listened to a man the used everyone around him. It took it's toll on Gin's mental stability. He kept emotions buried and never allowed himself to deal with them. He is a genius in every right when it comes to most things. But intellect like that comes at a cost.


	5. Day 4

30 Days Of Charater Develpoment: Day 4

4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive?

Gin is rather vain. He knows his looks attract people and he uses his seductive charm as a weapon of sorts. He isn't the kind that looks in a mirror when he passes it. But when he passes someone that he sees glancing at him he will turn at once, place a hand on their cheek and lure them in just to shut them down. Knowing despite many things people still find him attractive. He can treat a person poorly and they still come back for more.  
His pride is his hair. He knew people identify him by his looks. Silver Fox. He uses that to every advantage he can.


	6. Day 5

30 Days Of Charater Develpoment: Day 5

5.) What's your character's ranking on the Kinsey Scale?

Gin would be right in the middle, if he would conciser himself on it at all. He is pansexual. He doesn't prefer any gender or a single look. If he can use someone to his advantage he will. In any way he sees he can. He doesn't have affections for people, he never allowed himself to save for maybe two people.


End file.
